


shining armour

by chlodine



Series: from tumblr [6]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlodine/pseuds/chlodine
Summary: Nadine is always right and Chloe is an idiot.





	shining armour

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: [heroic sacrifice](http://nadiineross.tumblr.com/post/182337103666/68)
> 
> hi we love gfs

Nadine isn’t sure what compels Chloe to scale the fence on today of all days. It’s one of those things she will genuinely never understand; she’ll always be a soldier; she hadn’t grown up with a love for climbing, didn't build a career around it. Chloe, on the other hand, has. She’s so compulsive about it, it’s kind of funny.

It shows in everything she does: she vaults over the back of the sofa instead of walking around it like a normal person, leans a little too far over the window sills and balcony railings, scales furniture with a slipper in hand when she attempts to slaughter every mosquito that has found its way into their apartment. Nadine almost always finds this endearing about Chloe.

Almost. Not today.

She watches in muted horror as Chloe wobbles on the chain fencing, knuckles white where she’s gripping at the wire, and shifts so the sharper parts don’t dig painfully into her arse.

And, even worse, Chloe spots her glaring daggers and has the audacity to  _let go of the fence_  with one hand and wave. ( _Wave!_ ) Nadine’s scowl deepens.

“What the  _hell_  are you doing?!”

Chloe blinks, her hand going back to where it was, apparently unfazed by how unsteady she is on the flimsy, still-wobbling fence—and it doesn’t even look comfortable—why is she sitting there like it’s some sort of plush armchair?

“I found us a spot. You said to find a spot.” 

“I meant a _bench_. I walked past at least five of them on the way here. That’s dangerous.”

“But it’s beautiful up here.”

Nadine tries very hard not to crush everything she’s currently holding. The fries cost more than they’re worth and it’s so hot right now, if she doesn’t get to eat her ice cream she might die. So, through gritted teeth, she says: “Enlighten me. How exactly am I supposed to get up there with all of this?”

After a moment’s consideration, Chloe, her idiotic girlfriend whom she cherishes a lot but right now kind of hates, releases her grip and holds out both of her hands to make grabby motions at Nadine. The fence creaks.

“ _Frazer_!” Nadine almost screeches. “Are you insane? That’s a four-meter fall!”

Chloe waves a hand. “It’s only three and, look, I’m steady. Pass me the food, it’ll be great.” To demonstrate, she sticks her heels into the tiny holes in the fence and sways backwards and then forwards. “See?”

Nadine squints. "You're not good for my blood pressure."

"So you've said." Chloe beams beautifully, adoringly, stupidly.

Nadine shuffles closer, eyeing the wire fence in trepidation. They’ve scaled worse, sure, but usually the ground is dirt and sometimes there are even bushes to cushion the fall. Today, the ground is 100% solid concrete. Chloe just got out of her cast yesterday, too. They’d come out to the local carnival in celebration. And now? Now, Chloe has so clearly decided that she wants to test the universe, tempt it, dare it to give her yet  _another_  broken arm.

Nadine is vaguely aware she’s being very dramatic but—

She feels a rush of vindication underlying her mounting alarm when Chloe’s foot slips and she pinwheels her arms to regain balance.

“ _Whoa_! Okay! No, you’re right. You’re right!” she yells as her hands scramble for purchase. “Fuck, fuck, shit, f—”

She topples sideways and falls in slow motion, newly healed arm heading straight for the ground to prevent her head from cracking open at Nadine's feet.

Without thinking, Nadine drops everything and bursts into a sprint. She covers the short distance in the blink of an eye, arms snagging at any part of Chloe she can get at and spinning around so she doesn’t just smash Chloe into the fence.

When it's all over, they're both heaving in breaths, hearts pounding.

A beat.

“Well then. I guess you were right again and I’m Humpty Dumpty.”

Nadine, wire cutting into her back as she catches her breath, loosens her grip around Chloe’s waist and arm. It takes another second before Chloe pulls her face away from Nadine’s chest, slowly righting herself. Her legs are a bit unsteady, so she stays pressed to Nadine for balance.

“That was close,” Chloe breathes.

She can only make a sad, dismayed sound.

“…this is where you say you’re always right and that I’m an idiot.”

Nadine stares mournfully at where her lunch is squashed across the floor, a boot print on the take out bag. Her ice cream is splattered, pieces of the cone splintered and cracked.

“Oh.” Chloe twists and follows her gaze. “Oh, seriously? I’ll buy you another one. Double scoop.”

“I don’t think you‘re understanding the gravity of the situation. The sacrifice I just made.”

“I’m sorry,” Chloe says, gravely. “You are a national hero.”

“Yes,” Nadine replies, nodding and sighing deeply. “A true heroic sacrifice, and all for the well-being of my damsel in distress.”

A noise of disgust. “Damsel in distress? Horrible. I hate it.”

Nadine laughs, relaxing with Chloe, who melts into her front. “I knew you would.” She accepts a kiss and stops herself from making a corny joke about being rewarded for her efforts. Instead, she tucks Chloe’s hair behind her ear, her eyes crinkling at the corner, and brushes a thumb over her cheek. “I’m glad you didn’t re-break your arm.”

Chloe grimaces and rubs at her elbow. “Me too.”

They meet in the middle again, for longer, before Chloe yanks her forwards, arms looping together. “Come on, I’ll buy you those scoops and some fries. We’ll even sit at a bench this time.”

“Because I’m always right?”

“Mhm, and because I’m an idiot.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> slap that kudos button down below and leave a comment. this is sponsored by audible dot com, get a free book by using the special code: I'm Just Fucking Joking


End file.
